Die Rache (Месть)
by MaryKent05
Summary: Германия. Декабрь 1945 г. Трое друзей-офицеров ждут возвращения домой в США. Американцев одолевает скука, и хочется приключений. Пиво льется рекой, и прекрасные фройляйн готовы развлекать скучающих победителей. Вот только в округе все чаще находят обескровленные трупы американских солдат, и на стене их кровью написано слово Rache ...
1. Глава 1

**Декабрь 1945 г. Германия, г. Вюрцбург**

\- Нам пора развлечься, - безапелляционно заявил капитан Эмметт МакКарти, грохнув по столу своим огромным кулаком.  
\- А сейчас мы, по-твоему, чем заняты? - осведомился майор Джаспер Уитлок, рассматривая свои карты. - В этой дыре покер - лучшее развлечение!  
В маленький баварский городок Вюрцбург (1) их батальон зашел в августе, чтобы обеспечивать в этой местности порядок. Но делать тут было совершенно нечего. И сотни американских солдат по всей округе бездельничали, пьянствовали и всеми доступными способами прогоняли скуку в надежде, что большую часть из них скоро доставит домой «волшебный ковёр» (2). Но близилось Рождество, а приказ на репатриацию все не приходил. И все они уже смирились, что наряжать ёлку и ждать Санту им придется в этом чужом безрадостном краю. Впрочем, это Рождество всё равно будет самым прекрасным за последние годы. Ведь это будет первое Рождество после окончания войны.

\- К черту покер, - опрокинул в себя половину кружки пива МакКарти и вытер губы рукавом. - Тут столько симпатичных немочек. А мы штаны за картами просиживаем!  
\- Уймись, МакКарти, - фыркнул майор Уитлок и с довольной улыбкой выложил на стол свой стрит-флеш. Проигравший капитан Эдвард Мэйсон сердито заскрипел зубами, а Уитлок продолжил: - Эти немки, они тут весь батальон обслуживают. Подцепишь всякую заразу, а потом своей невесте домой привезешь.  
\- У меня нет невесты, - тут же возразил МакКарти, поднявшись на ноги. - Вы как знаете, а я пойду искать себе шёнес фройляйн (нем. - красивую девушку) с большими сиськами.  
\- МакКарти, а ты слышал, что в округе уже три обескровленных трупа наших солдат обнаружили со следами укусов на шее? - поинтересовался капитан Мэйсон, налив себе еще пива. - И на стене их кровью было написано слово «Rache».  
\- Что-что написано? - не понял возбужденный сверх меры своими эротическими фантазиями Эмметт.  
\- «Rache», - повторил зловещим голосом капитан Мэйсон. - Это по-немецки означает «месть». Как в «Шерлоке Холмсе» (3). И кстати, по словам их сослуживцев, они тоже уходили на поиски развлечений. И не вернулись.  
\- Да это все страшилки для детей, - махнул рукой МакКарти и направился к дверям номера. - Сидите тут, трусы, а я пойду и подцеплю Марлен Дитрих!  
\- Сифилис ты подцепишь! - крикнул ему вслед Мэйсон и тут же получил удар по голове подушкой.  
\- Быстрая подача (4)! - завопил МакКарти и выскочил из номера.  
\- Бейсболист чертов! - в один голос прокричали Уитлок с Мэйсоном и весело расхохотались.  
Просидев за картами до часу ночи, они легли спать, так и не дождавшись Эмметта. Но и когда они встали утром, кровать МакКарти была пуста. И судя по тому, что она была аккуратно застелена, а покрывало даже не примято, Эмметт в гостиницу не возвращался вовсе.  
\- Где он может быть? - недовольно произнес Уитлок.  
\- Наверное, спит на большой мягкой груди своей шёнес фройляйн, - ухмыльнулся Мэйсон, застегивая ремень.  
\- МакКарти, конечно, тот еще гуляка, но с дисциплиной у него всегда был порядок, - нахмурился майор.  
\- Да ладно, командир. Ты же не думаешь, что его на самом деле утащил Носферату (5)? - засмеялся Мэйсон.  
\- Не думаю. Но кто-то ведь на самом деле убил тех парней и выпустил из них всю кровь, - хмыкнул Уитлок. - Надо было хотя бы узнать, куда именно наш гризли на охоту пошел.  
\- Ладно. Не будем бить тревогу раньше времени, - сказал Эдвард. - К ланчу он уж точно появится. Ланч МакКарти ни за что не пропустит!

Но Эмметт не появился к ланчу, и никто из сослуживцев так и не видел его со вчерашнего вечера.  
\- Всё. Идем на поиски этого дамского угодника, - решительно заявил майор Уитлок.  
Вместе они покинули гостиницу, где была расквартирована их рота, и направились в город. Или вернее в то, что от него осталось после войны. Эдвард видел в кабинете бургомистра, который теперь занимал командир их батальона, довоенные фотографии Вюрцбурга. И то, что было сейчас вокруг них, вызывало у капитана желание больше никогда не выходить из гостиницы. Обгоревшие стены домов с пустыми темными окнами, разрушенная ратуша с остатками когда-то красивейших витражей, вырубленные на дрова парки, заброшенное здание школы и руины старого готического храма, у чудом уцелевших дубовых дверей которого лежала сорвавшаяся с башенки статуя ангела с отколотой головой. Каждый раз, проходя мимо, Эдвард видел скорбь в глазах этого ангела и всегда вспоминал Таню. Когда она провожала его на войну, у неё были именно такие глаза - лучистые и полные слез. Она как будто что-то понимала тогда. Как будто знала, что через полгода ее тоже призовут на войну медсестрой, и где-то у Филиппин японские самолеты потопят ее корабль. А Эдвард даже не сможет ее похоронить.

\- Мария выходит замуж, - вырвал его из воспоминаний голос Уитлока.  
\- Что? - спросил с удивлением Эдвард.  
Мария была невестой майора. Красивая и бойкая техасская девушка. Мэйсон видел ее на проводах.  
\- За моего брата, - сказал Уитлок. - Она мне написала.  
\- Какого черта? - опешил Эдвард.  
\- Не дождалась, - пожал плечами Джаспер. - А Питер всегда любил её.  
\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? - удивился Эдвард. Родители Уитлока давно умерли, и брат был его единственным родным человеком. И если бы сейчас Эдварда предали брат и любимая девушка, он бы рвал, метал и требовал немедленно отправить его домой. Уитлок же был спокоен, как буддийский монах.  
\- Да. Потому что они там, а я здесь, - всё таким же ровным тоном сказал Уитлок.  
\- А если бы они были здесь? - посмотрел на майора Эдвард.  
\- Я бы их убил. Обоих, - ответил тот всё так же спокойно, но глаза его полыхнули такой яростью, что Мэйсон сразу понял: Марии и её жениху пора бежать из страны, пока этот Отелло не вернулся на своё ранчо.  
\- Ну, и где может быть этот балбес? - тут же сменил неприятную тему Эдвард.  
\- Осмотрим все злачные местечки, - предложил майор. - Я его фото с собой захватил.

Пивные, кабаки и бордели были первыми заведениями, восстановленными в Вюрцбурге после окончания войны. Счастливые победители требовали хлеба, зрелищ и шлюх. Пиво здесь варили отменное, и на Октоберфесте, который их комбат организовал для своего батальона, согнав в город всех лучших пивоваров, они с парнями так надрались, что Эдварда до сих пор подташнивало при мысли об этом.  
Они посетили уже все известные им кабаки, где повстречали кучу веселых нетрезвых товарищей, которые пытались зазвать их к себе, но Эмметта так и не нашли.  
\- Идем в бордель, - сказал Уитлок. - Может, там мы его отыщем.  
\- Это сколько же заплатить надо, чтобы весь день там проторчать, - хмыкнул Эдвард. - Да и не любит МакКарти шлюх. Он нормальных девчонок предпочитает.  
\- Нормальные девчонки сразу к мужчине в постель не прыгают, - усмехнулся Уитлок.

Когда они добрались до борделя на окраине города, день уже клонился к закату. В дверях их встретила полногрудая блондинка в традиционном немецком платье, которая увидев потенциальных посетителей, тут же проворковала на плохом, но понятном английском:  
\- Какую девочку вы хотите, господа офицеры? Молоденькую или зрелую? Блондинку, рыжую?  
\- Мы по другому вопросу, - сказал Уитлок, и немка сразу скисла. - Мы ищем нашего друга - американского капитана, - он показал проститутке фото МакКарти. - Он вчера ушел поразвлечься и пропал.  
\- Пропал? - немка покачала головой. - Нет, я такого у нас не видела. Сейчас другим девочкам покажу. Стойте здесь, - и исчезла с фотографией Эмметта в недрах борделя, который наполняли звуки «Lili Marleen» (6) и веселые визги проституток, развлекавших своих клиентов.

Вернулась она уже через пять минут и отрицательно помотала головой:  
\- Никто не видел здесь вашего друга. Жалко парня. Такой красивый был...  
\- В каком смысле был? - насторожился Уитлок.  
\- Его, наверное, похитил ночной убийца, как и тех троих, - сообщила проститутка, горестно вздохнув.  
\- Кто? - не понял Эдвард.  
\- Nachttöter. Blutsauger (прим. с нем. - ночной убийца, кровопийца, все это баварские наименования вампиров), - залепетала немка с большими глазами и добавила уже на английском. - Кровопийца!  
\- Вампир что ли? - засмеялся Эдвард. Хотя он и пугал вчера Эмметта историей с обескровленными трупами, сам он ни во что сверхъестественное не верил.  
\- Зря смеёшься, американец! - заявила проститутка. - Мне бабушка говорила, что они здесь были всегда. Все в нашей деревне сидели по ночам дома, а двери и окна мы обмазывали чесноком и развешивали вокруг боярышник, чтобы рыцари ночи не утащили наших детей. У вас есть черная собака?  
\- Черная собака? - переспросил Джаспер.  
\- Заведите черную собаку и нарисуйте на ней еще одну пару глаз, тогда кровопийца испугается ее и не придет за вами! - вещала блондинка с вытаращенными глазами.  
\- Какой бред! - воскликнул Эдвард, у которого уже не хватало терпения это слушать. - Эмметта тут нет. Идем!  
\- Смотри, - хмыкнул Уитлок, показывая на развешенные за окном борделя гроздья боярышника, и спросил у проститутки: - Вы правда верите, что тех троих солдат убили вампиры?  
\- Конечно! - проговорила блондинка. - Они мстят вашим солдатам за то, что вы сделали с нашей страной!  
\- А что вы сделали со всем миром, их не волнует? - одернул ее Эдвард. Блондинка надула пухлые губки и обиженно пробурчала:  
\- Не хотите девочку заказывать, auf Wiedersehen (нем. - До свидания). Ко мне тут уже целая очередь выстроилась, пока я с вами болтала.  
Проститутка ушла под руку с каким-то лейтенантом, а Эдвард с Джаспером переглянулись.  
\- Они тут совсем уже свихнулись, - проговорил со смехом Мэйсон.  
\- Ты почувствовал, как там воняло чесноком? - задумчиво произнес Уитлок.  
\- Да. Вот я и говорю, что им всем пора в психушку, - ухмыльнулся Эдвард. - Командир, ты же не поверил в эти вампирские бредни?  
\- Нет, конечно, - хмыкнул майор, но в его голосе не было железобетонной уверенности. - Похоже, придется поднимать всех на ноги. МакКарти и правда пропал.

Понурые, они возвращались в гостиницу по жутковатому темному городу. С освещением в Вюрцбурге было плохо, и разрушенные дома окутывала густая клочковатая тьма. Эдвард был не из трусливых, но даже у него по спине пробежал холодок, когда из темной подворотни на них с лаем бросился огромный черный пес.  
\- Может, поймаем, и глаза ему нарисуем? - рассмеялся Мэйсон.  
\- Вы кого-то ищете? - услышали они вдруг рядом женский голос.  
Эдвард с Джаспером повернулись. Позади них стояла стройная молодая девушка с корзинкой в руках. Странно, но они даже не слышали, как она подошла.  
\- Мы ищем нашего товарища, фройляйн, - откликнулся майор Уитлок, а Эдвард внимательно посмотрел на девушку. На ней было простое серое пальто и шляпка, от которой на лицо падала густая тень. Видно было только ее пышные белокурые локоны и маленькие узкие руки в перчатках, которыми она сжимала плетеную ручку корзинки.  
\- Возможно, я видела его и смогу вам помочь, - проговорила девушка. У нее был мягкий, приятный голос, правильная осанка и практически идеальный английский. Она, определенно, не была шлюхой. Но что делает на улице такая очаровательная девушка в такое позднее время, когда по улицам толпами ходят пьяные и весьма далекие порой от джентльменства американские солдаты?  
\- Вот его фотография, - Уитлок протянул незнакомке снимок Эмметта, и та вдруг звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Это ведь тот милый американец, с которым вчера познакомилась Джейн. Он, наверное, и не знает, что вы его ищете!  
\- Хайди, где ты? Тут опасно ходить поодиночке, - снова послышался женский голос, и из темноты появилась еще одна девушка, так же скромно и со вкусом одетая. - Ох, Хайди, ты встретила знакомых? Ты нас представишь?  
Вторая незнакомка была повыше первой и обладала пышной огненно-рыжей гривой, на которой едва удерживалась маленькая шляпка с вуалью.  
\- Виктория, эти господа офицеры не мои знакомые, - проговорила Хайди. - Они ищут того капитана, который пришел вчера вместе с Джейн.  
\- О, капитан МакКарти - ваш друг? - воскликнула вторая девушка. - Хотите, мы отведем вас к нему?  
\- А вы знаете, где он? - удивился Уитлок.  
\- Да. Он у нас в гостях, - сказала Хайди. – Идёмте. Зачем нам стоять посреди этих мрачных руин. У нас дома вам будет уютно и весело. И нам не будет так страшно ночью одним.  
Уитлок и Мэйсон переглянулись. Приглашение было неожиданным. Но весьма приятным. И хотя темнота скрывала их лица, Эдвард чувствовал, с каким интересом смотрят на них эти девушки. Они не были похожи на развязных размалеванных фрау, которые вертелись вокруг их гарнизона. Эти девушки были женственными, милыми и естественными. И они просто не хотели быть одни в полупустом доме в темную суровую декабрьскую ночь.  
\- Примем предложение? – подмигнул командиру Мэйсон.  
\- Уже поздно, нам давно пора быть в гостинице, - сказал Уитлок.  
\- Эй, майор, с какой стати МакКарти будет развлекаться, а мы пойдем торчать в гостинице, как невинные школьницы, которые боятся строгого папочки? – со смехом произнес капитан Мэйсон.  
\- Это на тебя не похоже, Мэйсон, - с удивлением посмотрел на него майор, и Эдвард сам вдруг понял, что разглядывая красавицу Хайди, ни разу даже не вспомнил о Тане. Это ощущение свободы было таким пьянящим, что Эдвард просто не мог упустить свой шанс.  
\- Может быть. Но скоро мы уже вернемся домой, - подмигнул командиру Мэйсон. – Так пусть мы увезем отсюда хотя бы одно приятное воспоминание!

Вслед за девушками они направились по темной улице к неплохо сохранившимся домам в соседнем квартале. Вместе они поднялись по лестнице, и Хайди открыла перед ними дверь квартиры.  
\- Заходите. И простите, что у нас так темно, - проговорила извиняющимся тоном Виктория. - Керосин закончился, и у нас остались только свечи.  
\- Со светом сейчас везде тяжело, - сказала Хайди.  
\- Эмметта здесь нет, - произнес Уитлок, осмотревшись. Эдвард усмехнулся. Будучи весьма полезной в бою, в мирной жизни подозрительность майора его порядком угнетала.  
Квартирка оказалась совсем маленькой, но очень уютной. И что было большой редкостью в послевоенном Вюрцбурге, совсем не пострадала от бомбардировок. Картины на стенах и фортепиано со стопкой нотных тетрадей только убедили Эдварда в том, что эти девушки действительно не деревенские простушки, с которыми обычно развлекаются их сослуживцы.

Через час Эдвард уже играл на фортепиано, а Хайди прелестным голоском пела всё ту же вечную «Lili Marleen». Веселью не мешало даже то, что в квартирке было чудовищно холодно. Но девушки как будто не замечали этого, сбросив пальто и показав гостям свои точеные, словно у статуэток, фигурки. И шляпки с вуалью только придавали им шарма и загадочности.  
\- Вы прелестно играете, капитан Мэйсон, - Хайди прильнула к Эдварду, и от ее прикосновений ему сразу стало жарко. Даже с Таней у него никогда такого не было. Она была восхитительна, как Марлен Дитрих в «Голубом ангеле». Аромат тела Хайди сводил его с ума. Он был прекраснее самых лучших духов.  
\- А ваша подруга придет? - спросил Уитлок всё ещё настороженно. Боже, ну почему он всегда такой сухарь! Хотя ему, как старшему по званию, это уставом положено.  
\- Конечно, придет, вместе с вашим товарищем, - кивнула Виктория, положив руки на плечи майору. - Хотите вина? У нас есть прекрасное вино столетней выдержки. Чудом уцелело в разрушенном погребе.  
\- Отличная идея, - воскликнул Эдвард.  
Пальчики Хайди игриво поглаживали его шею, и внутри у Эдварда все задрожало. Если бы здесь никого не было, никакой холод не помешал бы ему освободить эту девушку от лишней одежды и согреть ее своим телом.

Виктория вернулась с бутылкой вина и наполнила бокалы.  
\- Ваши штыки принесли нам мир и освободили Германию от тирании Гитлера, - произнесла Виктория, с кокетливой улыбкой глядя только лишь на Уитлока, и Эдвард увидел, что майор, наконец, смягчился и забыл о своей неверной Марии. В конце концов, их прошлое осталось там, за океаном, а они сейчас здесь. И рождалась здесь не только новая Германия, но и новое будущее самого Эдварда. После этой войны никто уже не останется прежним.  
\- За мир, - предложил Эдвард, подняв бокал.  
\- За мир, - откликнулись Хайди и Виктория.  
Вино оказалось крепким и сладким, с яркими фруктовыми нотками.  
\- Прекрасное вино, - сказал Эдвард с улыбкой и хотел приобнять Хайди за талию, но та вдруг вывернулась и быстро оказалась на другом краю стола.  
\- Мэйсон... - услышал Эдвард какой-то странный голос Уитлока. - Что-то не так...  
И капитан вдруг сам ощутил, как мир перед глазами стал расплываться, а картины на стенах пустились в сюрреалистический танец.  
\- Хайди? - не веря в происходящее, посмотрел на красавицу-немку Эдвард и услышал, как та весело рассмеялась, и опрокинула на стол бутылку. Алое вино разлилось по белоснежной скатерти озером смерти.  
Их отравили. Отравили! Как можно было так попасться?!  
Уитлок вытащил свой кольт. Теряя сознание, он все же успел прицелиться и выстрелить, но пуля отскочила от груди Хайди, и та рассмеялась жутким безумным смехом, исказившим ее прекрасные черты. Шляпка упала с ее головы, и последним, что увидел Эдвард перед тем, как мир перед его глазами померк, были её полные яростного восторга, широко распахнутые глаза.  
Глаза алые, как кровь.

Изабелла Шван (7) ненавидела американских солдат. Война была для них развлечением. Она могла понять евреев, французов, англичан или русских. Немцы сделали им много зла, и древние законы давали им право на месть. Но в Америке войны никогда не было. И чудовищные зверства сыновей Дяди Сэма были всего лишь услаждением похоти и жажды убийства.  
Хотя Изабелла больше не была человеком, и воспоминания о прошлом как будто накрыло пеленой, а чувства притупились, до сих пор в том месте, где недавно билось ее сердце, возникала невыносимая боль, когда она вспоминала Якоба. Якоба, с которым они были вместе с раннего детства. Якоба, который сделал ей предложение сразу после школы. Якоба, который никому в своей жизни не сделал зла и никогда не поддерживал НСДАП (8). Якоба, которого убили американские солдаты за то, что он отказался отдать им на ночь свою невесту.  
\- О чём ты думаешь, Белла? - спросила Алиса.  
Она как всегда улыбалась, и Изабелла в очередной раз позавидовала ей. Алиса совсем не помнила свою человеческую жизнь. И это было ее спасением. Потому что «Валькирии» нашли и обратили ее в Дрездене после налета английских и американских ВВС (9). Вся покрытая кровью, безумная, не способная даже говорить, она бродила по развалинам домов с трупом своей маленькой сестренки и баюкала ее на руках.  
Сама Белла не была там в те дни. Тогда она совсем не могла себя контролировать, и ей было запрещено покидать убежище.  
Но Эсми рассказывала ей о том, что там происходило. Бомбы градом сыпались с неба на жилые дома, школы и церкви. За несколько дней прекрасный старинный город превратился в дымящиеся руины. Тысячи сваленных в кучи тел гнили на улицах. И страшный смрад поднимался над Дрезденом.  
\- О том, что нам снова нужно перебираться на новое место, - сказала Изабелла. - Охотиться здесь становится опасно.  
\- Виктория говорит, что мы скоро отправимся в Берлин, - произнесла вошедшая Розалия. - Сегодня у нас будет новая добыча, девочки.  
Белла, Алиса и Розалия были лучшими подругами. Вместе им было легче пережить то, что у них никогда уже не будет нормальной человеческой жизни и любви, о которой все они мечтали до войны.  
\- Как думаешь, какими они будут? - спросила Алиса, прихорашиваясь перед зеркалом.  
\- Как всегда - мерзкими похотливыми животными, - с презрением произнесла Розалия.  
Розалия стала «Валькирией» после того, как её изнасиловали, избили и бросили умирать трое американских солдат. Когда она освоилась со своей новой сущностью, она нашла и убила их всех. И хотя те солдаты были уже давно мертвы, Розалия до сих пор пылала жаждой мести.  
Впрочем, месть была главной целью всех «Валькирий». Потерявшие мужей, детей, родителей и друзей, повсюду видевшие несправедливую смерть, они хотели отомстить за свои разрушенные жизни. Да, война всегда несет зло, и жертвы неизбежны, но те, кто убивает простых людей, детей и женщин ради забавы, достойны самой страшной кары. И прекрасные валькирии несли им справедливое возмездие. Они не могли жить без человеческой крови, но пили кровь лишь тех, кто совершал преступления - насиловал, грабил и убивал.

\- Сюда, мои валькирии! – послышался громкий голос Виктории.  
Виктория была их создательницей, их матерью и предводительницей. Самой первой Валькирией. Белла не знала ее историю, но вряд ли она так уж отличалась от судеб ее дочерей. Всех их привела сюда мужская жестокость и насилие.  
Все вместе молодые вампирши вышли в главный зал их убежища. Старшие валькирии, выстроившиеся перед ними стеной, следили за тем, чтобы они не подходили к добыче слишком близко.  
\- Смотрите, какой у нас сегодня богатый улов, - с гордостью сообщила Хайди, самая красивая из валькирий.  
Изабелла опустила взгляд и увидела двоих американских офицеров, которые без сознания лежали на полу возле входа. Виктория виртуозно владела ядами. Её снадобья могли ввести человека в многодневный сон, а некоторые - сразу же убить.  
\- Они симпатичные… - сказала Розалия. – Жаль, что красивые мужчины обычно бывают подлецами.  
Вампирши были сыты и поэтому могли сдержать свое желание наброситься на добычу. И этого времени хватило, чтобы другие валькирии отволокли американцев в карцер, где им предстояло ждать своей очереди на заклание.

\- Алиса, что с тобой? – вдруг обеспокоенно воскликнула Розалия, и Белла, повернувшись, увидела, что Алиса дрожит, как лист, и бормочет что-то, будто безумная. Неужели опять видение? После обращения у Алисы проявился редкий дар, которого она очень боялась. Она могла видеть будущее. Короткими вспышками видения настигали ее внезапно и всегда сбывались.  
\- Идём, - Изабелла схватила её за руку и повлекла за собой в ту часть убежища, где их никто не мог увидеть. Алиса боялась говорить кому-то о своем даре, потому что не хотела никому навредить. Ведь даже то, что все её прошлые видения сбывались, не гарантировало того, что новое тоже окажется правдой. А неверно истолкованное видение могло привести к трагедии.

\- Что ты видела? – спросила у подруги Белла, когда та пришла в нормальное состояние.  
\- Я видела, как мы с тобой и Розалия выходим замуж, - ответила Алиса. – За тех офицеров, которые сидят сейчас в карцере. И в моем видении все они тоже были вампирами!  
\- Этого не может быть! – воскликнула Белла. – Они насильники или убийцы!  
\- Но я видела это, Белла! – прошептала Алиса. – Клянусь тебе!  
\- Я верю тебе, - сказала вампирша. – Но как это возможно? Я никогда не свяжу свою судьбу с мерзавцем! И тем более не стану дарить ему вечную жизнь!  
\- И я тоже! – проговорила девушка, глядя на Беллу испуганными глазами. – Но тогда что означает моё видение?  
\- Я это выясню, Алиса, - успокаивающе прикоснулась к её плечу Изабелла. – И сделаю это прямо сейчас.

\- Командир, - губы не слушались Эдварда, и сознание возвращалось к нему урывками. Голова раскалывалась от боли, и его невыносимо тошнило.  
Что произошло? Почему он не может пошевелиться?  
\- Мэйсон, - услышал он голос майора Уитлока. – Если стошнит, полегчает.  
\- Нет, нет, не надо, - вдруг раздался рядом голос МакКарти. – Будем потом сидеть как в канализации. Тут и так везде крысы бегают.  
МакКарти? Эмметт? Сознание тут же вернулось к Эдварду, и он разлепил отяжелевшие веки.  
\- Очнулся, - констатировал Уитлок, лежащий рядом с Эдвардом и связанный по рукам и ногам толстыми флотскими веревками. МакКарти тоже был связан, но цел. Впрочем, все они были целы. Целы и похищены… вампирами?  
\- Мне это приснилось, или на нас на самом деле напали вампиры? – пробормотал Эдвард.  
\- Не вампиры, а вампирши, - поправил его Эмметт.  
\- А ты бы помолчал, МакКарти, - осадил его Уитлок. – Мы тут все из-за тебя, между прочим.  
\- Да я-то откуда знал, что девчонка, которую я подцепил в кабаке, вместо вина пьет человеческую кровь? – завозился несчастный МакКарти. – Не надо вам было меня искать. Так бы меня одного сожрали, а теперь нас всех втроем на обед подадут. С яблоками в заднице.

Тут дверь вдруг приоткрылась, и в дверном проеме появились две девушки-вампирши. Даже с жуткими красными глазами они были прекрасны, как мраморные римские статуи. Одна из них была маленькой и рыжей, с милой детской улыбкой, а вторая – изящной, стройной, элегантной красавицей с волосами цвета спелого каштана.  
Они были настолько не похожи на кровожадных монстров, что страх внезапно покинул Эдварда. Хотя умом он и понимал, что эти вампирши пришли сюда вовсе не поболтать.  
\- Вы готовы покаяться, американцы? - вдруг заговорила темноволосая вампирша, глядя прямо на Эдварда. Она как будто почувствовала, что привлекла его внимание. Девушка стояла у самой двери, не приближаясь к пленникам ни на шаг, и вся дрожала, как будто от холода. Её тело было сжато, словно пружина, и Эдвард догадался, что вампирша с огромным трудом удерживала себя сейчас от немедленной расправы над ними. Удивительный самоконтроль для кровожадного чудовища из фильмов ужасов. Впрочем, ее полные гнева и горечи глаза принадлежали вовсе не чудовищу, а человеку, пусть даже переродившемуся в живого мертвеца.  
\- Покаяться? - переспросил Уитлок. - Нам не в чем каяться.  
\- Да. Это не мы вас похитили, связали и собираемся сожрать, - произнес, ворочаясь, Эмметт. - А вы - нас!  
\- Значит, вы говорите, что ничего не сделали? - с холодной насмешкой посмотрела на них вампирша. - Сюда не попадают невиновные. Кто вы - насильники, мародёры, убийцы?  
\- Мы - офицеры американской армии, - сказал Эдвард.  
\- Это не мешает вам быть ещё хуже нацистов, - заявила красавица-вампирша, с презрением глядя на них, и повернувшись к своей рыжей подруге, что-то шепотом спросила по-немецки. Рыжая ответила, и на лице у вампирши отразилось сильнейшее изумление. Она опять заговорила со своей подругой, и та вновь сказала ей что-то такое, отчего вампирша лишилась дара речи. А вернув его, уже совсем не так злобно спросила:  
\- Вы действительно не совершили никаких преступлений в отношении мирного населения?  
\- Эмметт зажарил и съел всех кур у одного фермера в деревушке на Рейне, а я стащил бочонок пива на Октоберфест, - нервно пошутил Эдвард. - Но больше ничего не было.  
\- А кто сказал, что мы - преступники? - спросил Джаспер.  
\- Валькирии наказывают только тех, кто делает зло простым людям, - заявила девушка. - Идём, Мэгги, - она тут же выскочила прочь, так хлопнув дверью, что та чуть не отвалилась. Рыженькая вампирша последовала за ней, перед уходом окинув трёх друзей таким взглядом, каким смотрят на полный всяческих вкусностей стол.  
\- Я только что стал вегетарианцем, ребята, - задумчиво протянул Эмметт, глядя ей вслед. - Теперь я понимаю, как чувствует себя свинья, которой собираются вспороть живот...

\- Мэгги, ты уверена, что они не лгали? - спросила Изабелла. Её до сих пор трясло. Чтобы не притронуться к этим американцам, ей пришлось собрать в кулак всю волю, и теперь ее терзала мучительная жажда.  
\- Белла, мой дар никогда не ошибается, - тихо проговорила Мэгги и съежилась, почувствовав присутствие Виктории.  
Мэгги стала вампиром благодаря Эсми - та обратила умирающую от воспаления легких девочку в одном из переполненных ранеными лазаретов. Но когда новообращенную привели в убежище, Виктория внезапно потребовала прогнать ее и отказалась принимать в «Валькирии». И лишь когда стало ясно, что обращение в вампира наделило Мэгги даром чувствовать ложь, Виктория смирилась и позволила ей остаться. Но Мэгги она по-прежнему не любила и прогоняла её каждый раз, когда видела.  
Вот и сейчас глаза Виктории гневно окинули взглядом маленькую рыжую девочку, и вампирша зло бросила ей:  
\- Иди к себе.  
Мэгги послушно исчезла, а Изабелла проговорила:  
\- Мне нужно кое-что спросить, Виктория.  
Но их разговор вдруг прервал высокий красивый светловолосый вампир, который совершенно по-хозяйски вошёл в зал и произнес:  
\- Виктория, твои валькирии прекрасны, но ты прекраснее их всех.  
\- Джеймс! - Виктория вихрем метнулась к нему, и незнакомый вампир крепко сжал ее в объятиях.  
Вампиров-мужчин здесь никогда раньше не было, и Белла насторожилась. После того, что случилось с ней, она не доверяла мужчинам, особенно таким красивым, как этот Джеймс. Но Виктория с неистовством настоящей страсти покрывала поцелуями его шею, ревниво принюхиваясь, не оставила ли на нём свой запах другая ночная охотница.  
\- Идём, - прошептал, проведя рукой по пышным волосам вампирши, Джеймс: - Нам о многом нужно поговорить.  
Вместе они быстро ушли куда-то, оставив Беллу в глубочайшем недоумении. Виктория никогда не говорила, что у неё есть пара.

И тут Белла увидела, как в зал стремглав вбежала бледная, как смерть, Алиса и бросилась к подруге. Она дрожала всем телом, и взгляд ее был безумен.  
\- Кто был тот вампир? - спросила она, заикаясь. - Зачем он приходил?  
\- Это возлюбленный Виктории, Джеймс, - ответила Белла. - Что случилось, Алиса?  
\- Я видела его, Белла... - проговорила Алиса чужим, хриплым голосом. - Я видела его на плакатах. В форме CC (10). Он - новый фюрер. Вождь армии вампиров. Они захватили Рейхстаг и провозгласили новый, Четвертый Рейх... Они убивали людей. Тысячами. Пили кровь детей и женщин. По всему миру. Я видела Париж, Лондон... Концлагеря для людей, где их держат как скот. Он обратил в рабство все человечество...  
\- Нет, Алиса, что ты говоришь, - Изабелла встряхнула её, чтобы привести в себя.  
\- И я видела Викторию, - продолжила Алиса свистящим шепотом. - Она была рядом с ним. На ней тоже была нацистская форма. И она пила кровь маленькой девочки...  
\- Тихо! - воскликнула Изабелла.  
\- Что случилось, мои дорогие? - послышался рядом голос Эсми.

Эсми была правой рукой Виктории, но отличалась от неё, как небо и земля. В отличие от воинственной и резкой главной валькирии, Эсми была доброй, нежной и сострадательной, как сестра милосердия. Изабелла любила ее, как мать, хотя внешне они выглядели, как сёстры. Эсми была знакома с Викторией еще тогда, когда обе они были людьми. Но ничего о прошлом не рассказывала, и Белла догадывалась, что прошлое это было безрадостным.  
\- Ничего, - сказала Белла, поглаживая по спине всё еще дрожащую Алису.  
\- Ничего? Разве твоя подруга не видела сейчас в будущем что-то ужасное? - вдруг произнесла Эсми, и Алиса вздрогнула.  
\- Не бойся, Алиса. Я никому не расскажу про твой дар, - пообещала ей Эсми. - Но ты должна мне всё рассказать о своём видении.  
\- Это было не видение о будущем, а просто ужасная галлюцинация, - воскликнула Белла.  
\- Ты уверена в этом? - посмотрела на неё Эсми, и глаза её наполнились горечью: - Боюсь, что правда покажется тебе еще ужаснее, чем это видение.

1) Вюрцбург - (нем. Würzburg) город на реке Майн на юге Германии в федеральной земле Бавария. 16 марта 1945 г. на 89% был разрушен британской авиацией. По решению Ялтинской конференции Бавария, и в том числе Вюрцбург, вошла в Американскую оккупационную зону.  
2) «Волшебный ковёр» - операция «Волшебный ковёр» (англ. Operation Magic Carpet) — операция после окончания Второй мировой войны, проводимая Администрацией военного судоходства, по репатриации в США около восьми миллионов американских военнослужащих с территорий Европы и Тихоокеанского театра боевых действий. Продолжалась с июня 1945 г. до сентября 1946 г.  
3) В рассказе «Этюд в багровых тонах» (1887 г.) Артура Конан Дойля рядом с трупом мужчины на стене была обнаружена сделанная кровью надпись «Rache».  
4) Быстрая подача (англ. Quick return) - в бейсболе подача, выполненная питчером с явным намерением застать бьющего не готовым к отбиванию. Такая подача является нелегальной.  
5) «Носферату. Симфония ужаса» (нем. Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens) — немой фильм немецкого кинорежиссёра Фридриха Вильгельма Мурнау о вампире Носферату, снятый в 1921 г. и выпущенный на экраны в 1922 г. Мурнау хотел снять фильм про Дракулу, но вынужден был переименовать его в Носферату из-за проблем с авторскими правами. В США вышел в прокат в 1929 г.  
6) Lili Marleen - песня, ставшая популярной в ходе Второй мировой войны как у немецких солдат, так и противостоящих им солдат союзных армий. Американцы особенно любили ее потому, что связывали ее с невероятно популярной тогда Марлен Дитрих.  
Lili Marleen - Marlene Dietrich  
7) Фамилия Шван (нем. - Schwan) - переводится как «лебедь», таким образом это просто немецкий вариант фамилии Свон.  
8) НСДАП - Национал-социалистическая немецкая рабочая партия (нем. Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP); русск. сокр. НСДАП) - политическая партия в Германии, существовавшая с 1920 по 1945 г., с июля 1933 до мая 1945 г. - правящая и единственная законная партия в Германии, лидером которой с 1921 г. был Адольф Гитлер.  
9) 13-15 февраля 1945 г. Дрезден бомбили Королевские военно-воздушные силы Великобритании и Военно-воздушные силы США. Число погибших при этом жителей Дрездена по разным источникам оценивается от 25 тысяч до 200 тысяч. До сих пор в научном сообществе идут споры о том, насколько оправданной была такая массированная бомбардировка не только промышленных объектов и транспортных узлов, но и жилых кварталов.  
10) СС (нем. SS, сокр. от нем. Schutzstaffel - «охранные отряды») - военизированные формирования Национал-социалистической немецкой рабочей партии (НСДАП).


	2. Глава 2

\- Так я и думала, - произнесла Эсми, когда Алиса пересказала ей своё видение. - Там нигде не было указания на точную дату?  
\- Нет, - покачала головой взволнованная Алиса. - Но на деревьях были зеленые листья, когда они входили в Рейхстаг.  
\- Значит, весна или лето... У нас совсем не осталось времени... - пробормотала Эсми и вдруг взяла Беллу за руку. - Идём, Изабелла. Пока они не вернулись, я должна тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
\- Но я не могу покидать убежище без разрешения Виктории, - воскликнула Белла.  
\- Доверься мне, - мягко попросила её Эсми. - Алиса, не говори никому, что мы ушли. А если Виктория вернётся, отвлеки её как можно дольше.  
Алиса кивнула, но в глазах её плескался страх. За неподчинение Виктория жестоко карала своих валькирий. Окруженные врагами, они должны были оставаться незаметными. И к людям могли выходить только те из них, кто в состоянии был сдерживать свой голод. А Белла всё ещё часто срывалась и однажды чуть не загрызла молодого солдата прямо на глазах у проститутки, которую тот вёл к себе в казарму. Тогда Виктория заставила её выпить всю кровь той проститутки, а сама полакомилась солдатом. И Белла с тех пор боялась появляться на улицах. Она не хотела невинных жертв, пусть даже это были продажные женщины, за деньги ложившиеся под оккупантов.  
\- Не волнуйся. Сейчас ночь. На улицах совсем нет людей, - успокоила её Эсми. - Идем скорее.

Растерянная, Белла последовала за ней к большой железной двери, которая отделяла их убежище от внешнего мира. Этот бункер с разветвленной сетью подземных ходов построил для себя один из местных богачей, который раньше многих осознал, что Третий Рейх долго не простоит, и стал готовиться к нашествию союзников. Но воспользоваться своим бункером он так и не успел: его внезапно арестовало гестапо, и в город он уже не вернулся. «Валькириям» же его детище подошло идеально - в подземных лабиринтах их жертв не мог обнаружить никто.  
Вместе они шли по темным разрушенным улицам Вюрцбурга, и как всегда Беллу охватывала безумная ярость при взгляде на то, что осталось от прекрасного цветущего города, когда-то наполненного жизнью и смехом. Война уничтожила и убила всё прекрасное, что было в мире. И город этот был мертв. Мертв, как и она сама.  
Откуда-то из тьмы вдруг выбежали двое беспризорников и бросились к ним с Эсми в надежде, что женщины дадут им денег или еды. И Белла тут же почувствовала запах. Чарующий запах крови. Она уже не видела бледных детских лиц с синяками под глазами и маленьких ладошек, протянутых к ней. В ушах у нее раздавалась призывная дробь их сердец. И Белла уже не могла сопротивляться этому зову. Но тут рука Эсми легла ей на плечо, и послышался её строгий голос:  
\- Идите прочь. Прочь!  
Дети заныли вновь, но Эсми что-то швырнула в них, и беспризорники исчезли в подворотне.  
\- Всё хорошо? - спросила она, и Белла кивнула, хотя всё внутри неё клокотало, и хотелось немедленно бежать за этими попрошайками, догнать их и вонзить зубы им в шею, всасывая теплую пряную кровь и проклиная себя за это.  
\- Тогда идем скорее, - Эсми взяла её за руку и повела какими-то подворотнями вглубь пахнущих смертью руин.  
На окраине Вюрцбурга чудом уцелело несколько домов. До них не долетели бомбы англичан. И именно в один из них привела Беллу Эсми. Поднявшись по узкой лестнице, они оказались перед ободранной дверью без всяких опознавательных знаков. Эсми трижды постучала по ней, и дверь тут же распахнулась.  
\- Ты рискуешь, Эсми, - с беспокойством произнес на английском красивый вампир-блондин и поманил их за собой.  
\- Знаю, - тоже на английском ответила та, запечатлев поцелуй на его губах. - Но у нас слишком мало времени.  
Изабелла была поражена еще сильнее. У Эсми тоже есть пара?

\- Это Изабелла, ей можно доверять, - произнесла Эсми уже на немецком.  
\- Здравствуйте, Изабелла. Меня зовут Карлайл, я муж Эсми, - так же перешел на немецкий вампир. - Проходите, - пригласил он ее в квартиру, полумрак в которой разгоняли лишь немногочисленные свечи.  
Квартира была заброшенной и полупустой. Здесь очень давно никто не жил, и все вокруг было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. И лишь одна комната была обжитой и чистой - в ней стоял письменный стол и два кресла, печатная машинка и стеллаж с книгами.  
\- Простите, что здесь так грязно, но это конспиративная квартира, - сказал Карлайл, улыбнувшись. У него была приятная улыбка, такая же добрая, как у Эсми, и необычного цвета глаза. Не красные, как у всех вампиров, которых встречала в своей новой жизни Белла, а золотистые.  
\- Ты связался с Аро? - спросила Эсми у мужа.  
\- Да. Но пока он не ответил ничего конкретного, - сообщил тот и обратился к Белле. - Присаживайтесь.  
Белла и Эсми опустились в кресла.  
Карлайл внимательно посмотрел на новую знакомую и произнес:  
\- Я вижу, вы голодны, Изабелла. Возьмите.  
Он протянул ей бокал, доверху наполненный красной жидкостью. Белла приняла его и отпила глоток. Это была кровь. Но не человеческая.  
\- Это кровь животного? - изумилась она.  
\- Да. Я не пил человеческую кровь уже почти триста лет, - сказал Карлайл, и Белла с интересом посмотрела на него. Она никогда еще не видела такого старого вампира.  
Карлайл улыбнулся, поймав на себе ее полный любопытства взгляд:  
\- Да, знаю, я отлично сохранился. Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Карлайл. Карлайл Каллен. Три столетия назад я был охотником на нечисть, пока по воле судьбы сам не стал вампиром. Мне было сложно с этим примириться. Но я сумел найти выход, и теперь пью только животную кровь, что позволяет мне спокойно жить среди людей, - он взял у Беллы пустой бокал и поставил его на стол. - Но об этом позже. Сейчас я должен рассказать вам правду о том, что представляют собой на самом деле «Валькирии». Эта история началась в 1938 г., когда ученые «Аненербе» (11) и офицеры СС отправились в экспедицию в Трансильванию, чтобы изучить местные легенды о мороях и стригоях. Там они повстречали настоящих вампиров - Стефана и Владимира. Каким-то образом они убедили их обратить нескольких членов экспедиции в вампиров. В то время я также был в Румынии и когда узнал об этом, сразу понял, что добром это не кончится. Одним из новообращенных был уже знакомый вам Джеймс. Вернее, Ханс. Таково его настоящее имя. Ханс фон Лютцов, штурмбаннфюрер СС (12). Вернувшись в Германию, он обратил в вампира свою любовницу Викторию.

У Изабеллы перехватило дыхание. Джеймс действительно выглядел как истинный ариец - высокий, светловолосый, подтянутый и надменный, он был идеальным кандидатом в СС, и Белла легко могла представить его в серой форме со свастикой на рукаве. Но Виктория? Неужели она тоже поддерживает нацистов? Хотя отец Беллы был членом НСДАП, вступил он туда только ради того, чтобы удержаться на службе в полиции порядка (13), и никогда не охотился на евреев, да и в работе партии участвовал всегда лишь формально.

\- Вместе обращенные в вампиров члены экспедиции продвигали теорию о том, что вампиры и есть те самые сверхлюди, которых так желает создать немецкая наука, - продолжил Карлайл. - Они предлагали обратить в вампиров всех членов СС и самого фюрера, чтобы они смогли вечно руководить арийской расой и направлять ее к мировому могуществу. Но их идеи так и не были доведены до Гитлера. Говорят, что Геббельс и Гиммлер лично наложили вето на исследования вампиров, испугавшись, что фон Лютцов и его последователи могут лишить их власти. А может быть, они просто здраво оценили опасность существования вечных нацистов и угрозу для человеческого прогресса. Но суть в том, что фон Лютцова и его приспешников хитростью заманили в один из отдаленных замков, где подожгли их и сразу бросили в подземелье, пока те не успели восстановиться. Там их годами держали ослабленными на малых дозах животной крови на случай, если однажды они пригодятся. И когда в 1944 г. появились признаки того, что Германия проигрывает войну, их выпустили из заточения, чтобы те обратили в вампиров все руководство Третьего Рейха, включая Гитлера. Но к тому времени фон Лютцов уже не был предан фюреру. Он сам захотел стать фюрером, так как посчитал, что нынешнее руководство Третьего Рейха совершило слишком много ошибок и должно уступить место истинным сверхлюдям. И убив десятки эсэсовцев, он сумел бежать вместе со своими соратниками. Тогда у них и появилась идея создать армию вампиров, которая подчинит себе весь мир, превратив обычных людей в корм для высшей расы.  
Изабелла слушала Карлайла, и в голове у нее словно бил огромный колокол. Неужели Виктория спасла их лишь для того, чтобы сделать оружием для порабощения мира? Мысль об этом была для нее невыносима. Белла ненавидела СС и нацистов так же сильно, как солдат союзников, убивавших мирное население. Нет, пожалуй, даже сильнее. Ведь именно они были виноваты в том, что случилось с их страной. Именно они начали эту страшную войну. Из-за них весь мир был залит кровью, жены лишились мужей, а дети отцов. И нацисты хотели использовать её, как оружие! Это было немыслимо.

\- Вы лжете! - воскликнула она. - Виктория спасла нас от смерти!  
\- Да, для того, чтобы вы обращали в вампиров других и увеличивали их с Джеймсом армию, - произнес Карлайл. - Мне жаль разочаровывать тебя и твоих подруг. Вы верили своей предводительнице. Но сейчас вам нужно проявить силу и принять верное решение.  
\- Чего вы хотите от нас? - спросила Изабелла. Она была совершенно потеряна.  
\- Чтобы вы помогли нам разрушить их планы и спасти мир от новой войны, - Карлайл положил ей руку на плечо, и хотя кожа вампиров была холодна, как лед, Белла словно физически ощутила исходящее от него успокаивающее тепло. - Вместе мы сможем это сделать.

\- Так значит, вы с Карлайлом женаты? - спросила Белла, когда они с Эсми покинули гостеприимный дом ее возлюбленного. - Как вы с ним познакомились?  
\- Наше знакомство было ужасным, но я бы не познакомилась с ним, не будь в моей жизни тех страшных дней, - проговорила Эсми. - Я была женой офицера СС, одного из тех, кого обратили румынские вампиры. Мой муж Карл был жестоким человеком, а став вампиром, превратился в настоящего монстра. Тогда я ждала ребенка, и он хотел обратить меня после родов, а когда подрастет наш ребенок, сделать вампиром и его. Но я не желала этого и бежала. Он нашел меня и запер в подвале. Не позволил вызвать мне врача, когда начались роды. И мой ребенок умер через несколько часов после рождения... - Эсми тяжело вздохнула. Ей было больно говорить об этом, и Белла уже пожалела, что задала ей этот вопрос. - Муж был в ярости и избил меня до полусмерти. Но тут появился Карлайл. Он следил за моим мужем, как и за другими членами экспедиции. Между ними завязалась драка, и Карлайл убил моего мужа. Потом он пытался помочь мне, но я умирала у него на руках. И тогда он обратил меня. Через несколько месяцев после этого почти всех членов экспедиции поймали и заточили в замке. Мы с Карлайлом ездили по Европе. Он старался как мог помогать людям. Мы прятали у себя евреев и переправляли их туда, где было безопасно. А потом мы узнали, что Ханс и его соратники бежали из заточения. И я сама предложила Карлайлу стать разведчицей в рядах соратников моего бывшего мужа. Я знала, что они задумали нечто страшное. И не могла позволить таким людям... таким вампирам придти к власти. Мы с Викторией были знакомы еще до войны. И когда я пришла к ней и сказала, что Карла сожгли офицеры СС, она поверила мне. Ведь после побега на членов экспедиции действительно вели охоту СС и гестапо. И Виктория сделала меня своей правой рукой в «Валькириях». Ради этого мне пришлось пить человеческую кровь, но меня успокаивало то, что все наши жертвы - военные преступники, которые достойны смертной казни.  
\- Теперь уже нет, - произнесла Белла, вспомнив свой разговор с американскими офицерами и слова Мэгги. - Те трое американцев, которые сидят сейчас в карцере, не совершали никаких преступлений.  
\- Правда? - Эсми с беспокойством взглянула на неё. - Это плохо. Я предполагала, что так будет. Среди оккупантов много сброда, но не так много, чтобы обеспечить кровью большое количество вампиров. А «Валькирий» становится все больше... Так значит, те американцы невиновны?  
\- Да, - кивнула Белла. - Я привела к ним Мэгги, и она подтвердила, что они не лгут.  
Эсми помолчала, размышляя, и вдруг решительно произнесла:  
\- Если это так, мы должны их спасти.

Когда они вернулись в убежище, Алиса уже ждала их у дверей.  
\- Виктория еще не вернулась, - сообщила она шепотом.  
\- Тогда надо действовать, - решительно произнесла Эсми. - Другого момента у нас может не быть. Завтра будет посвящение новорожденных, и спасти этих американцев будет уже невозможно.  
Во время посвящения новорожденные должны были выпить без остатка кровь своих жертв. В свое время Белла тоже прошла через это. Её первым стал английский лейтенант, убивший немецкую старушку ради семейного золота. Белла с радостью лишила его жизни. Но эти американцы не заслужили таких мук.  
\- Спасти американцев? - изумилась Алиса. - Так значит, они действительно невиновны?  
\- Да. Но нет времени объяснять, - воскликнула Белла. - Зови Розалию! Нам надо спешить!  
Розалия примчалась уже через несколько секунд, но услышав про помощь американцам, гневно воскликнула:  
\- Мы не будем помогать им, даже если они и не совершали военных преступлений. Они всё равно убивали наших солдат!  
\- Да. А наши солдаты убивали их друзей, - сказала Белла. - Это война, Розалия. И начала её Германия... - с горечью добавила она.  
\- Девочки, когда мы освободим их, вы больше их не увидите, - прервала их Эсми. - Пусть Бог вершит над ними суд, а мы просто позволим им уйти отсюда живыми.  
Розалия вспыхнула, но спорить не стала, и они поспешили к карцеру.  
\- Ну всё, парни, сейчас из нас братвурст (14) сделают! - воскликнул один из американцев, увидев вошедших вампирш.  
\- Не сделают, если вы пойдете с нами, - сказала Белла и принялась развязывать веревки на запястьях зеленоглазого офицера. Его запах и стук его сердца одурманивал вампиршу, но выпитая животная кровь помогла Изабелле сдержаться.  
Освободив американцев, они скомандовали:  
\- За нами! Быстро!  
Как истинные военные те не стали задавать вопросов и поспешили за ними. Белла заметила, с каким интересом посмотрел на нее снова зеленоглазый офицер с бронзовыми волосами, и резко отвернулась, а Алиса толкнула ее в бок:  
\- В моем видении он был твоим мужем.  
\- Перестань! - возмутилась Белла. - Это просто твоя фантазия. Сюда! - показала она офицерам на коридор, в конце которого был выход из бункера. - Бегите!  
\- А вы? - посмотрел на нее зеленоглазый офицер. - Они ведь поймут, что нас выпустил кто-то из вас.  
\- Бегите, - снова повторила Белла, опасаясь, что их могут заметить.  
И рядом вдруг действительно возникла Хайди.  
\- Куда вы ведёте этих людишек? - осведомилась она, искривив красивые губы.  
\- Виктория приказала отпустить их, - солгала Эсми. - Мы ошиблись. Они не преступники.  
\- Виктория ничего мне не говорила, - усмехнулась Хайди. - Вы останетесь здесь до ее прихода.  
Белла посмотрела на Эсми, и та едва заметно кивнула.  
\- Не останемся, - сказала Белла и набросилась на Хайди, а остальные кинулись к двери.  
Но на пороге уже стояла Виктория. Увидев свободных американцев и Беллу, вцепившуюся в шею Хайди, Виктория закричала:  
\- Сюда, мои валькирии! Измена!  
Со всех сторон в зал тут же слетелись вампирши, и Эсми громко крикнула:  
\- В бой!

\- Что тут происходит? - проговорил Эмметт, в изумлении глядя, как одни вампирши сцепились с другими, с шипением выцарапывая им глаза.  
\- Девочки из-за нас дерутся, - вяло пошутил Эдвард.  
\- Это я понял, - хмыкнул Эмметт, чудом увернувшись от брошенного какой-то из красноглазых фройляйн кованого сундука. - А нам-то что делать?  
\- Поджечь здесь всё к чертям! - заявил Джаспер и, вытащив из кармана спички, зажег сразу несколько и швырнул в сторону сваленных грудой ящиков, накрытых тряпкой. Тряпка тут же загорелась.  
\- Тушите немедленно! - завизжала Хайди, и вампирши бросились к ящикам, сразу забыв про беглецов.  
Парни тут же со всех ног кинулись в коридор, в конце которого был выход из подземелья, быстро захлопнув за собой тяжелую чугунную дверь. Но дверь, словно картонную, одной рукой распахнула вдруг одна из вампирш - блондинка со злыми глазами. Промчавшись словно ветер, красноглазая людоедка схватила Эдварда за шиворот и потащила к себе, но подлетевший МакКарти со всего размаху насадил ей на голову ящик с песком.  
\- Бежим! - крикнул Уитлок, и они пулей рванули вперед по коридору. Вампирша скинула с головы ящик, разломав его в щепки, и уже готова была броситься за ними в погоню. Но в этот миг за ее спиной послышался громкий треск, крики, и подземелье сотряс мощный взрыв. Блондинку как тряпичную куклу отшвырнуло к стене и накрыло дверью. За первым взрывом последовала целая канонада, и в конце коридора показались языки пламени.  
В подземелье стал заниматься пожар.

\- Это ты удачно попал. У них там целый арсенал, - проговорил Мэйсон, глядя на командира. В ящиках, похоже, оказались горы припасенных на черный день боеприпасов.  
Снаряды продолжали рваться. Осколки долетали даже до другого конца коридора, где спрятались офицеры. Всё подземелье заволокло дымом и гарью.  
\- Убираться надо, - произнес Уитлок.  
Спасаясь от осколков и гибельного удушья, друзья опустились на землю и быстро поползли к выходу в надежде, что, отвлеченные пожаром и взрывами, вампирши о них не вспомнят.  
Но тут рыжая Виктория внезапно возникла прямо перед ними и, злобно прошипев: «Живыми не уйдете!», швырнула в них какую-то круглую стеклянную колбу. Стекло тут же разбилось, и прозрачная жидкость разлилась по полу, обрызгав парней. Но ничего не произошло.  
\- Не кислота, - с облегчением вздохнул Джаспер.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник высокий мужчина с факелом, которым он тут же поджёг роскошные волосы Виктории. Вампирша завизжала и набросилась на него, но тот словно рапирой ударил её факелом под рёбра. Рёв Виктории был таким жутким, что Эдвард даже вздрогнул.  
\- Уходим! - скомандовал Уитлок, и все втроем они выбежали в открытую дверь. Лестница наверх, и они уже на руинах какого-то дома.  
Свежий ветер ударил им в лицо. Они были свободны.  
Но вдруг Эдвард почувствовал, что не может вздохнуть. Горло сковал спазм, а нос мгновенно заложило.  
\- Ребята... - успел проговорить Мэйсон, прежде чем его вырвало, а всё тело взорвалось адской болью и перестало ему подчиняться.  
\- Химическое... оружие... - прохрипел, проваливаясь в небытие, Уитлок.  
Повернув голову, Эдвард увидел, как бьется в судорогах МакКарти, и понял, что это конец. Но радует, что их хотя бы не сожрали вампиры...  
Это была его последняя мысль перед тем, как боль полностью отключила его сознание, и наступила агония.

\- Бежим! Скорее! - крикнул, размахивая факелом, Карлайл.  
Эсми и трое вампирш бросились за ним, отбиваясь от валькирий горящим покрывалом. Розалия кричала: страшная боль пронизывала её - Джейн направила на неё свой страшный дар. Все таланты их бывших сестёр обратились сейчас против них. Белла подхватила Розалию на руки и тут увидела на лице Джейн изумление.  
\- Почему ты не чувствуешь боль? - спросила она, и тут огонь, разошедшийся по всему подземелью, вспыхнул прямо рядом с Джейн. Вампирша отступила, и все повстанцы тут же выбежали из бункера.  
Вслед им донесся полный ярости крик Виктории. Истинное лицо главной валькирии оказалось поистине ужасным. Когда во время боя Белла крикнула ей: «Мы всё знаем про Четвёртый Рейх!», та гордо ответила: «Зиг хайль (15)! Смерть евреям!» и оторвала голову Мэгги, которая вдруг закрыла от неё Беллу своим телом. Маленькая смелая Мэгги... Она всегда ненавидела нацистов и почему-то очень любила Беллу…  
\- О Боже! - услышала вдруг Изабелла крик Алисы.  
\- Что с ними? - воскликнула Розалия, и Белла увидела у выхода из подземелья неподвижные тела всех троих американцев. Их сердца ещё бились, но весь вид их говорил о том, что жить им оставалось считанные минуты.  
\- Берите их и бежим, - сказал Карлайл.

Взяв на плечи совсем легких для них американцев, вампирши бросились бежать прочь от бункера, вход в который они завалили горами кирпичей. На разборку завалов сверхсильным и сверхбыстрым вампиршам требовалось совсем мало времени, поэтому им нужно было исчезнуть быстрее ветра. Очень скоро они были уже в лесу, в нескольких десятках километров от Вюрцбурга, возле маленького поросшего мхом домика, в который и привел их Карлайл.  
\- Тут мы сможем спрятаться на какое-то время, - сказал вампир.  
Девушки положили американцев на пол. Они были уже совсем плохи.  
\- Думаю, что это зарин (16), Карлайл, - сказала Эсми. - Виктория говорила, что они где-то достали почти тонну зарина для своей Blitzkrieg (нем. - молниеносная война).  
\- Если это так, они обречены, - произнес Карлайл, осмотрев американцев. - Есть только одна возможность помочь им.  
\- Обратить их? - догадалась Белла и поймала на себе взгляд Алисы. В ее видении американцы были вампирами. Неужели им действительно суждено быть вместе? Впрочем, сейчас, когда Белла знала, что они вовсе не мерзкие преступники, эта мысль уже не так пугала её.  
\- Да, - кивнул Карлайл.  
\- Но почему мы должны это делать? - снова возмутилась Розалия.  
\- Потому что они умирают из-за нас, - с горечью произнесла Белла.  
\- Давайте скорее сделаем это, пока их сердце ещё бьется, - поторопил их Карлайл.  
Переглянувшись, Белла, Алиса и Розалия склонились над умирающими офицерами и одновременно вонзили зубы в их бледные шеи.

\- Прошло три дня. Они уже должны очнуться, - сказала Белла. Она плохо помнила свое превращение в вампира. В ее памяти осталась лишь страшная боль, такая, словно ее тело рвала на части стая собак.  
\- Думаю, это произойдет с минуты на минуту, - произнес Карлайл.  
\- И что мы будем с ними делать, когда они очнутся? - спросила Розалия. Ей по-прежнему не нравилась идея обратить американцев. Хотя сама Белла видела вчера, как Розалия, думая, что за ней никто не наблюдает, заботливо поправляла подушку под головой одного из офицеров. Похоже, странное предсказание Алисы постепенно начинало сбываться.  
\- Расскажем им все. И пусть они сами примут решение, на чьей стороне они будут в этой войне, - проговорил Карлайл. - Хотя я думаю, что для офицера американской армии этот выбор очевиден..

\- Аро так и не ответил? - подошла к мужу Эсми и положила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Последний раз он передавал, что пришлет кого-то на разведку, но с тех пор я ничего от него не слышал, - ответил Карлайл. - У него в Италии свои заботы. Фашисты национализировали его замок, а потом устраивали оргии прямо в его тронном зале. Аро это оскорбило, и Вольтури убили их всех. После чего местные власти решили всё там обследовать и разместили в замке и в его подземельях военный гарнизон. И Аро пришлось временно переехать со всем кланом в какую-то деревеньку, где местные жители быстро что-то поняли, когда там стали пропадать люди, и теперь охотятся за Вольтури с факелами и осиновыми кольями. Ему сейчас не до нацистов.  
\- Бедный Аро, - усмехнулась Эсми.  
\- А кто такой Аро? - с любопытством спросила Алиса.  
\- Аро Вольтури - глава старейшего вампирского клана в мире, - сказал Карлайл. - Его клан - самопровозглашенная вампирская полиция, которая следит за соблюдением порядка среди вампиров. И главное наше правило - не раскрывать свой секрет людям. Я сообщил ему, что Ханс и его соратники собираются открыться всему миру и провозгласить власть вампиров над людьми.  
\- А Аро не может примкнуть к ним? - с беспокойством проговорила Эсми.  
\- Аро не захочет делиться ни с кем своей властью, а Ханс видит в роли фюрера только себя, - сказал Карлайл. - Аро нравится царствовать в тени, так что уверен, ему не нужна вампирская мировая война...

И тут Карлайл замер на полуслове, потому что сзади послышались шаги, и в дверях появились трое офицеров, удивленно смотревшие на мир ярко-красными глазами.  
\- Что же, пришла пора им все объяснить, - произнес вампир, и все вместе они окружили растерянных новорожденных.

\- Значит, вампиры-нацисты собираются захватить весь мир и провозгласить вампирский Четвёртый Рейх? - проговорил американский майор с медового цвета волосами, который представился, как Джаспер Уитлок. Он воспринял новость о своем превращении на удивление спокойно, и Белла отчего-то подумала, что его вряд ли что-то удерживало в человеческой жизни.  
Новорожденные, поначалу совершенно обезумевшие от новых странных и пугающих ощущений, постепенно осознали, кто они и где, выпили принесенной Эсми животной крови и теперь могли уже понимать обращенную к ним речь. И спустя несколько часов Карлайл, наконец, смог рассказать им всю правду о том Апокалипсисе, который готовили для человечества Ханс и его соратники.  
\- И мы теперь тоже вампиры? - воскликнул другой офицер - капитан по фамилии МакКарти, тот самый, к которому оказалась неравнодушна Розалия. - Ну и ну. А почему у меня нет клыков?  
Удивительно, но и он ничуть не расстроился из-за своей смерти. Только третий - тот самый, прежде зеленоглазый, капитан, которого звали Эдвард, смотрел сейчас на них в глубокой задумчивости.  
\- У нас нет клыков, - сказал Карлайл. – Мы не спим днем в гробах. Не боимся солнца и чеснока, как впрочем, и серебра с осиновыми кольями.  
\- Вы какие-то неправильные вампиры, - хмыкнул капитан МакКарти.  
\- Это мы потом обсудим, - вдруг с тревогой воскликнула Эсми. - Они уже здесь!

Подойдя к окнам, они увидели, как к их домику из леса приближаются десятки вампиров. Во главе этого войска шел Джеймс-Ханс в серой форме офицера СС со свастикой на плече, позади него - Виктория и Хайди в форме женских вспомогательных подразделений СС (17). Такая же форма была и на всех остальных валькириях. С ужасом Белла увидела, что кроме женщин к домику шли и мужчины - больше десяти незнакомых ей вампиров в форме вермахта.  
\- Их слишком много, - с беспокойством проговорила Эсми.  
\- Новорожденные вампиры - самые сильные, - сказал Карлайл и повернулся к офицерам. - Если вы выступите вместе с нами, у нас будет шанс.  
Американцы переглянулись, и майор Уитлок на правах старшего по званию озвучил их общее мнение:  
\- Мы победили нацистов пивососущих. Победим и кровососущих.

Армия Ханса остановилась в двух сотнях метров от домика, оцепив его со всех сторон.  
\- Ты сказала, что американцы мертвы, - в ярости повернулся штурмбаннфюрер к своей любовнице, когда увидел стоящих на крыльце красноглазых янки.  
\- Они получили смертельную дозу зарина, - проговорила Виктория с досадой. - Я не думала, что они обратят их...  
\- Ты не должна думать. Ты должна подчиняться, - зло одернул ее Ханс, и Виктория громко выкрикнула:  
\- Да, мой фюрер!  
\- И благодари Хайди за то, что она сегодня рассказала мне про их побег и они не успели уйти далеко, - сказал Ханс и с бешенством схватил свою помощницу за волосы. - Не лги мне больше, Виктория.  
\- Никогда, мой фюрер! - с жаром заверила его вампирша, и Ханс, откинув ее от себя, обратился к обдумывающим план действий беглецам:  
\- Добрый день, дамы и господа! Мое имя Ханс фон Лютцов...  
\- И я грязный нацист! - выкрикнул Эмметт.  
\- Крайне неудачное для вас начало разговора, - усмехнулся Ханс и кивнул своим эсэсовцам. Кольцо вампиров вокруг домика тут же угрожающе сомкнулось, и Карлайл с соратниками оказался в полном окружении: - Но я дам вам еще один шанс. Ведь мы с вами больше не враги. Теперь мы одна раса. Высшая раса вампиров. Вы можете вершить историю вместе с нами. Создать новый лучший мир. Я чувствую вашу жажду, - произнес он, глядя в горящие глаза новорожденных вампиров. - И я утолю ее сполна. Вы больше не люди. Не цепляйтесь за свое прошлое. Идите вперед, в будущее. Идите со мной.  
Как и все нацистские вожди Ханс фон Лютцов любил говорить красиво.  
\- Если ты не цепляешься за прошлое, зачем ты носишь знак своего дохлого вождя? - поинтересовался, показав на свастику, бесстрашный капитан МакКарти, которого ничуть не тронула пафосная речь штурмбаннфюрера.  
\- Это не знак Гитлера. Это знак силы, - улыбнулся с язвительной снисходительностью Ханс. - Силы, которая сейчас всецело на моей стороне. Присоединяйтесь к нам, и никто не пострадает.  
\- Даже если мы согласимся, он всё равно прикажет своим эсэсовцам разорвать нас на части, - сказал капитан Мэйсон, глядя на самодовольного нацистского офицера.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - усмехнулся Уитлок и повернулся к Карлайлу: - Никаких переговоров с этим ублюдком?  
\- Никаких, - уверенно кивнул тот и с благодарностью посмотрел на американцев: - Пожалуй, хватит нам уже слушать эту пошлую нацистскую пропаганду. Лучшая защита - это нападение.

\- Эх, мне бы сейчас мой Томми-ган (18), - воскликнул, приняв стойку боевого медведя, Эмметт.  
\- Томми-ган здесь не поможет, - сказал Карлайл.  
\- А что поможет? - спросил Эмметт, взяв в руки толстую чугунную кочергу.  
\- Вампира можно убить, только разорвав его на части, а потом их нужно сжечь, - произнёс капитан с бронзовыми волосами, и все посмотрели на него с удивлением.  
\- Мэйсон, а ты откуда это знаешь? - изумился Эмметт.  
\- А разве вы этого не говорили? - посмотрел капитан на Карлайла.  
\- Нет, - ответил вампир. - Но так оно и есть. Все готовы?  
\- Готовы! - крикнул Джаспер. - Забудьте о страхе! Мы победим!  
И Белла, у которой всё тело сжималось от ужаса перед этой ордой, внезапно ощутила такой прилив сил, исходящий от воинственного майора, что даже издала боевой клич, как настоящая валькирия на поле сражения. К ней тут же присоединились остальные, и все вместе они бросились на врагов.

Нацисты встретили их атаку без удивления и без страха. Они давно были готовы к сражению.  
Виктория ястребом накинулась на Беллу и вцепилась ногтями ей в глаза. Хайди сцепилась с Розалией - они всегда соперничали за титул самой красивой валькирии и теперь получили полную свободу в своей ненависти. Эсми с трудом отбивалась сразу от двух новообращенных валькирий, а Джейн обрушила тайфун боли на Карлайла. Американцы же взяли на себя всю остальную армию Ханса, но даже обладая чудовищной силой новорожденных, они не могли справиться со всеми нацистами сразу.  
\- Хватит сопротивляться, - прокричал Ханс, отшвырнув с дороги Алису, которая покатилась по земле, как сломанная кукла. - Зачем вы защищаете людей? Эти ничтожества должны нам подчиняться и служить вампирам, как богам!  
\- Ты сам был человеком, фон Лютцов! - воскликнул, содрогаясь в муках, Карлайл.  
\- К счастью, давно и недолго, - рассмеялся Ханс и устремился к Белле. Виктория крепко удерживала ее на месте, и Хансу не составило труда схватить Изабеллу за волосы и притянуть к себе. - Жаль, что ты не с нами. У тебя изумительный запах, в тебе еще так много крови, - прошептал он ей на ухо и уже обхватил железными пальцами ее шею, как вдруг сзади на него напрыгнул капитан Мэйсон. Ханс взревел и, откинув Беллу, сцепился с противником. Они дрались так яростно, что повалили несколько деревьев, но никто из них не мог взять верх - ни опытный вампир Ханс, ни новорожденный капитан Мэйсон. Это была настоящая битва титанов. И когда Ханс с бешенством расколол о голову капитана гигантский каменный валун, Белла испугалась, что американец может сейчас погибнуть.  
\- Помочь надо! Хватай его, МакКарти! - закричал Уитлок, и Эмметт, как разъяренный гризли, кинулся на Ханса и повалил его на землю. А майор в тигрином прыжке сорвал нацисту голову с плеч, закричал: «МакКарти, флайбол (19)!» и подбросил голову Ханса в небо.  
Подобрав с земли свою кочергу, МакКарти с такой силой ударил по голове, что та кометой улетела за горизонт.  
\- Нет! - издала Виктория дикий рев и бросилась на офицеров, но вдруг упала на землю и забилась в судорогах. Бессильный рык вырвался из ее груди.  
Позади неё стояла Джейн и с наслаждением наблюдала за мучениями своей жертвы.  
\- Почему, Джейн? - завыла Виктория.  
\- Потому что она служит мне, - послышался чей-то незнакомый голос.

Повернувшись, Белла увидела на поляне еще несколько десятков вампиров в серых плащах с капюшонами. Во главе них стоял стройный черноволосый вампир с изящным аристократическим лицом. Именно он и говорил сейчас с Викторией.  
\- Ты прекрасно поработала, Джейн, - произнес он с улыбкой, и Джейн встала за его спиной, а незнакомый вампир громко произнес, так, чтобы услышали его все участники битвы. - Немедленно остановите сражение, иначе Вольтури уничтожат вас всех!  
Вольтури? Белла сразу поняла, что перед ней тот самый Аро, о котором говорил Карлайл, и его итальянский клан.  
Часть армии Ханса тут же послушалась его, вместе с командиром потеряв и весь боевой дух, но несколько новорожденных всё же бросились на вновь прибывших, и тут же были разорваны на части.  
После этого сражение было окончено: увидев жестокую гибель своих собратьев, все нацисты сдались без боя и молча стояли посреди поляны, смиренно опустив головы.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Карлайл, - через всю поляну направился к знакомому вампиру Аро. - Вижу, ты цел, и это прекрасно.  
\- Значит, ты все время был поблизости, - усмехнулся Карлайл, отряхивая с брюк грязь и мох.  
\- Конечно, мой друг, - произнес Аро с иронией. - Я ведь говорил, что пришлю разведчика. Джейн прекрасно справилась с этой ролью. Она очень талантлива, как и все в моем клане, - он церемонно поцеловал руку Эсми и проговорил: - Твоя жена прелестна, Карлайл. И у нее был прелестный ребенок...  
По лицу Эсми пробежала тень, и Карлайл холодно произнес:  
\- Сражение окончено, Аро. Ты можешь увести свой клан.  
\- Разумеется, мы уйдем, Карлайл, - улыбнулся Аро, и подошедшая к ним Белла вновь почувствовала, как ее охватила дрожь. Приветливый тихий голос этого вампира отчего-то пугал ее сильнее, чем яростные крики Ханса. - Но сначала я хочу предложить всем желающим вступить в наш клан, - обратился Аро к стоящим на поляне вампирам. - Мы питаемся человеческой кровью и не воспринимаем людей, как равных. В нашем клане самые сильные вампиры во всем мире. И именно мы следим за другими вампирами и наделены правом вершить суд и казнить нарушителей закона. Напоминаю, что если вы продолжите бесконтрольно обращать людей в вампиров и вновь решите захватить мир, всех вас постигнет та же участь, что постигла вашего фюрера, - показал Аро на обезглавленное тело Ханса, которое рвали на части его вампиры.  
Услышав о такой перспективе, войско Ханса тут же влилось в ряды Вольтури, и Эсми проговорила:  
\- Мне кажется, он пришел не остановить войну, а набрать новых вампиров в свой клан.  
\- Так и есть, - кивнул Карлайл. - Но без него мы бы все погибли. Придется позволить ему взять свою плату за установление порядка.

\- И к вам это приглашение относится в первую очередь, - вдруг повернулся Аро к Белле, Алисе, Розалии и трем американским офицерам, которые стояли рядом с Карлайлом и Эсми, не веря, что все закончилось, и мир не ждет вампирский Апокалипсис. - Изабелла, Эдвард, Алиса и Джаспер, вы можете стать украшением нашего клана. Ваши редкие дарования - большая ценность, я помогу вам их развить.  
\- А у нас с Розали что, нет дарования? - выпалил Эмметт, и Аро рассмеялся:  
\- Дар именно потому и зовется даром, что является большой редкостью. Все не могут быть исключительными, синьор МакКарти. Но у вас прекрасный удар. Хотя я не поклонник бейсбола. Современные игры не чета рыцарским турнирам и боям гладиаторов. Так каким будет ваше решение? - посмотрел он на них, и Белле показалось, что Аро видит ее насквозь. Он как будто ждал ответа именно от нее, и когда он вдруг коснулся ее плеча, Белла дернулась: его странные - алые, с необычной белой пеленой глаза - как будто пытались проникнуть ей в подсознание. Но вдруг всё закончилось, и Аро рассмеялся:  
\- Ваш дар еще интереснее, чем я думал, Изабелла.  
Белла снова вздрогнула. О чем он? Изабелла никогда не считала себя особенной. Ведь она не могла причинять боль, как Джейн, определять ложь и правду, как Мэгги, или привлекать к себе всех вокруг, как Хайди. Какой же тогда у нее талант?  
\- Я жду вашего решения, - произнес тем временем Аро, и капитан Мэйсон громко сказал:  
\- Я остаюсь с Карлайлом и Эсми. Они - мой клан.  
\- И мы, - тут же откликнулись Джаспер и Алиса.  
\- Я тоже остаюсь, - сказала Белла, и кожей ощутила на себе теплый взгляд капитана Мэйсона.  
\- Очень жаль, животная кровь совсем не так питательна, как человеческая. Ваши силы скоро ослабеют, - покачал головой Аро. - Но в любом случае, помните, у вас есть целая вечность, чтобы передумать. Двери нашего замка всегда для вас открыты.  
\- Ты вернул себе замок, Аро? - усмехнулся Карлайл.  
\- Я его никогда не терял, мой друг. Я просто позволил добыче собраться в одном месте и потом устроил восхитительный пир, - улыбнулся ему Аро и вальяжно направился к покорно ожидавшим его Вольтури.

\- Деметрий, найди голову, - приказал глава клана, и один из его вампиров тут же рысью устремился в лес. Уже через пару минут он снова возник перед своим синьором со страшной находкой в руках. Виктория, которую все так же пытала невыносимой болью Джейн, издала дикий крик, увидев голову своего возлюбленного.  
\- Дайте мне факел, - потребовал Аро и, получив желаемое, с величавой торжественностью поджег единственное, что осталось от несостоявшегося фюрера Четвёртого Рейха.  
Виктория завыла и забилась в невидимых сетях Джейн, как дикий зверь. Все остальные стояли молча и завороженно смотрели, как разгорается огонь. И за секунду до того, как пламя поглотило голову, глаза Ханса как будто наполнились ужасом. Белла вздрогнула.  
Останки вампира рассыпались в прах, и в тот же миг крик Виктории оборвался. Вампирша словно окаменела, глядя в глаза жестокому судье. Она была готова к казни.  
Аро улыбнулся и, подойдя к ней, положил руку ей на лоб. Виктория не шевелилась и не отводила взгляд. Аро рассмеялся:  
\- Отпусти ее, Джейн. В его игре она была такой же пешкой, как остальные.

Джейн нехотя прекратила пытку, и Виктория тут же вскочила на ноги. Белла никогда не видела ее в таком гневе. Если бы ярость была материальной, сейчас здесь бушевал бы ураган.  
\- Я отомщу! - выкрикнула вампирша и тут же исчезла в лесной чаще.  
\- Зачем ты отпустил ее? - крикнул вслед уходящему Аро Карлайл.  
\- Чтобы вам не было скучно. Вечное счастье - это ведь так тоскливо, - отозвался Аро с ослепительной улыбкой, и через минуту на поляне не было уже ни одного вампира.  
Вольтури исчезли так же стремительно, как и появились.

За время войны Эдвард побывал во многих сражениях. Но та битва, в которой он только что принял участие, была совершенно другой. Потому что другим стал сам Эдвард.  
Как только он открыл глаза в маленькой комнате этого домика в лесу, он понял, что всё изменилось.  
Его прежний мир исчез, а новый был ему совершенно не знаком. Другими стали звуки, цвета, запахи. Всё было таким ярким, таким новым. Он слышал и видел всё - как ползали муравьи у него под ногами, как летела по ветру паутинка, как дрожал воздух, пронизанный солнечными лучами, как перешептывались деревья. Этот мир был так прекрасен.  
Как многого лишены люди, не способные видеть такую красоту.  
Сейчас, когда им больше ничего не угрожало, он наконец-то мог прочувствовать свое превращение до конца.

\- Ну, и каменная же башка у этого нациста, если об неё даже кочерга погнулась... - задумчиво протянул Эмметт, разглядывая свою покореженную «биту».  
\- МакКарти, это был твой лучший удар, - похлопал Джаспер Эмметта по плечу, и тот рассмеялся:  
\- У тебя тяжелая рука, майор. Кстати, а какой у вас у всех дар? О чем говорил этот странный Дракула?  
\- Я могу видеть будущее, - призналась Алиса. Сейчас она думала о том, нравится ли она Джасперу. А Джаспер - о том, какая сильная и милая эта маленькая вампирша. - А Джаспер - управлять чужими эмоциями. Это было в моем видении.  
\- Вот значит, кто так вдохновил нас на битву, - улыбнулась Эсми.  
\- А я могу читать мысли, - сообщил Эдвард, и все повернулись к нему в изумлении.  
\- Серьезно? - воскликнул Эмметт. - И о чем я сейчас думаю?  
\- Ты думаешь: если у вампиров каменные головы, каменный ли у них... - начал Эдвард, но Джаспер тут же его прервал:  
\- Тут дамы, между прочим.  
\- Я не виноват. Это же его мысли, - усмехнулся Эдвард, глядя на сконфуженного Эмметта.  
\- Я больше не буду думать в его присутствии, - заявил тут же МакКарти.  
\- Не думаю, что для тебя это будет очень сложной задачей, МакКарти, - хмыкнул Эдвард, и Эмметт тут же попытался его стукнуть, но промахнулся.  
\- Эй, я могу предсказать каждое твое движение, - засмеялся Эдвард.  
\- С ним даже подраться невозможно, - разочарованно произнес Эмметт.  
\- Зато я знаю, что ты нравишься этой блондинке, - тихо сказал Эдвард на ухо МакКарти, и тот сразу же расцвел, забыв все свои обиды:  
\- Точно?  
\- Ну, если я правильно перевел ее мысли, то она от тебя просто без ума, - усмехнулся Эдвард.  
\- Ну, тогда я пошел, - произнес радостно Эмметт и сразу направился к красавице Розалии, которая тут же изобразила полное к нему безразличие и в то же самое время подумала о том, позволить ли ему поцеловать ее сегодня или помучить американца еще пару дней. Какие все-таки странные они, эти женщины...

\- Так значит, ты можешь читать мысли? - услышал он голос Изабеллы и замер. Зимнее солнце выглянуло из-за туч, и в его лучах ее кожа засверкала, как россыпь бриллиантов. Она была божественно прекрасна. - И о чем я сейчас думаю?  
\- Я не знаю, - сказал Эдвард. - Ты единственная, чьи мысли я не могу прочесть. И Аро тоже не смог этого сделать. Видимо, это и есть твой дар.  
Изабелла смотрела на него с улыбкой, но в этой улыбке не было счастья.  
\- Прости меня, - проговорила она тихо.  
\- За что? - удивился Эдвард. - Это ведь ты спасла мне жизнь?  
\- Я не спасла тебе жизнь, - произнесла девушка, и ее алые глаза наполнились невыносимой мукой, причины которой он не мог понять. - Ты мертв, Эдвард. И твои друзья тоже.  
\- Но ты в этом не виновата, - сказал Эдвард. - Виктория обманула вас. И я могу понять вашу злобу. Я сам видел... видел, как наши солдаты были порой не лучше нацистов...  
Он хотел спросить, за что она мстила солдатам союзников, но понимал, что сейчас не лучший момент для этого. У них еще будет время поговорить. И быть может, однажды она откроет ему все, о чем думает.  
Сейчас она выглядела такой ранимой. И Эдварду отчего-то захотелось представить ее такой, какой она была до обращения. Скромной, стеснительной, милой девушкой с серыми... нет, шоколадными глазами, под цвет ее отливающих сейчас золотом в лучах солнца каштановых волос.  
\- Ты светишься, - вдруг сказала она, улыбнувшись, и улыбка её затмила своим сиянием блеск мраморной кожи.  
\- И ты тоже, - засмеялся он и взял ее за руку. - Идем.  
\- Куда? - тихо спросила Изабелла.  
Эдвард показал ей на домик, возле которого стояли все остальные и весело смеялись над Эмметтом, прыгающим по деревьям, как гигантская белка.  
\- К нашей семье.

11) Аненербе (нем. Ahnenerbe - «Наследие предков», полное название — «Немецкое общество по изучению древней германской истории и наследия предков») — организация, существовавшая в Германии в 1935-1945 гг., созданная для изучения традиций, истории и наследия германской расы с целью оккультно-идеологического обеспечения функционирования государственного аппарата Третьего рейха.  
12) Штурмбаннфюрер — офицерское звание в войсках СС, соответствует армейскому званию майор.  
13) Полиция порядка - (нем. Ordnungspolizei) - полицейские силы Третьего рейха. Подчинялись Главному оперативному управлению СС и лично рейхсфюреру СС.  
14) Братвурст - (нем. - Bratwurst) - традиционные немецкие свиные сосиски для обжарки на сковороде или на гриле.  
15) «Зиг хайль!» - (нем. Sieg Heil! - «Да здравствует Победа!» или «Слава Победе!») - распространённый нацистский лозунг, выкрикиваемый одновременно с нацистским приветствием (особенно на массовых собраниях).  
16) Зарин (нем. - Sarin) - фосфорорганическое отравляющее вещество, созданное в 1938 г. в Германии в качестве пестицида, но впоследствии разрабатываемое нацистами как химическое оружие. Во время Второй мировой войны не применялось, но нашло широкое применение после нее.  
17) Женские вспомогательные подразделения СС - (нем. - SS-Helferinnen/ SS-Kriegshelferinnen) - немецкие женщины в годы войны добровольно вступали во вспомогательные подразделения СС (в сами отряды СС женщины не допускались). Несли службу в качестве сотрудниц службы связи, также часто являлись надзирательницами в концлагерях.  
18) Томми-ган — пистолет-пулемёт Томпсона — американский пистолет-пулемёт, разработанный компанией Auto-Ordnance в 1920 году и активно применявшийся во время Второй мировой войны.  
19) Флайбол (англ. Fly ball) — мяч, отбитый высоко над игровым полем.


	3. Глава 3

**Декабрь 1985 г. США, штат Вашингтон, г. Форкс**

\- Уверена, мы быстро здесь освоимся, и Форкс станет для нас родным домом, - сказала Эсми, поставив свою любимую вазу в китайском стиле на столик у камина.  
\- Этот городок как будто создан для нас, - произнес Карлайл. - Здесь почти не бывает солнца, а значит, мы спокойно сможем ходить по улицам...  
\- Под зонтами и в резиновых сапогах, - засмеялся Эмметт, приобняв Розалию.  
\- Кто поможет мне развесить платья? - весело защебетала Алиса, вернее, Элис, как она требовала себя теперь называть на американский манер.  
На дворе шёл 1985 г., и Элис как всегда накупила ворох модной для этого времени одежды. Белла улыбнулась - если все наряды Алисы за прошедшие сорок лет собрать в одном месте, этого с лихвой хватило бы, чтобы одеть всех бедных в стране, а может быть, даже и не в одной.  
\- Даже с нашей скоростью мы будем разбирать все это до ночи, - усмехнулся Эдвард, обозревая гору чемоданов маленькой вампирши. - Для чего тебе столько одежды...  
\- Если Джаспер всё равно предпочитает тебя без неё? - закончил за него Эмметт и тут же получил от Элис щелчок в лоб.  
\- А что? Я разве не прав? - захохотал Эмметт. - У нас вот с Розали всё именно так!  
Все рассмеялись и вместе прошли в гостиную своего нового дома. В маленький городок Форкс в штате Вашингтон они переехали из Парижа. Эдвард, Джаспер и Эмметт давно звали свою новую семью на историческую родину, и те, наконец, сдались. Хотя южанин Джаспер всеми силами заманивал их в Техас, выбрать им всё же пришлось пасмурный Вашингтон, в котором мрачные тучи на небе служили хорошим прикрытием для их сверкающей на солнце кожи. Жителей в Форксе было немного, а рядом простирались густые леса со множеством всякой живности для отличной охоты - идеальное место для проживания семьи вампиров-вегетарианцев.  
Белла посмотрела на Эдварда и улыбнулась ему. Он тоже улыбнулся ей в ответ и нежно взял ее руку в свою. Золотистые глаза чудесно подходили к его бронзовым волосам. Даже лучше, чем родные зеленые.

\- Пианино твое куда поставить? - осведомился Эмметт, несущий огромный инструмент в своих могучих руках.  
\- В нашу с Беллой спальню, - ответил Эдвард. - И нет, МакКарти, я не позволю вам заняться на нём любовью. Это музыкальный инструмент, а не кровать!  
\- Когда-нибудь я убью этот радиоприемник, - заявил Эмметт и гордо удалился с пианино в соседнюю комнату.  
\- Но ведь то, что нельзя делать им, можно нам? - подмигнула мужу Белла.  
\- Разумеется. Но им об этом знать необязательно, - хитро улыбнулся Эдвард.  
\- Джаспер, раз больше никто не хочет мне помогать, это будешь делать ты! - заявила тем временем Элис. - За мной!  
\- Вот даже и не знаю, кто из них на самом деле майор, - засмеялась Белла, глядя, как крохотная Элис заставляет Джаспера нести ее чемоданы в комнату, где для своего обширного гардероба она уже приготовила исполинский шкаф.  
\- Уитлок - майор, а Элис - полковник, - сказал Эдвард и, поцеловав жену, повел ее в их новую комнату, самую светлую из всех, что были в доме. Пианино уже стояло на своем законном месте, и Эдвард произнес: - Хочешь, я сыграю что-нибудь для тебя?  
\- Только после того, как мы опробуем эту кровать, - засмеялась, оглядевшись, Белла. - Какая же она огромная!  
\- Да, но нам с тобой не хватит и такой, - произнес Эдвард и привлек жену к себе, как вдруг Белла резко отстранилась и тихо спросила:  
\- Скажи, ты не жалеешь, что стал вампиром?

\- Конечно, нет, - произнес муж и с удивлением посмотрел на нее: - Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?  
\- Мы сейчас в твоей родной стране, где-то рядом твоя настоящая семья, а ты даже не можешь приблизиться к ним... - Белла замолчала и продолжила, не поднимая глаз: - Ты ведь думаешь о них?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Эдвард. - Знаешь, еще двадцать лет назад я написал кузену письмо от имени своего сослуживца... Спрашивал о том, как у них дела, и не нужна ли им помощь. Они живут дальше, Белла. Они отпустили меня. Эдвард Мэйсон просто погиб на войне, как и многие другие.  
\- У тебя могла быть другая жизнь... - начала Белла, но Эдвард внезапным поцелуем заставил ее замолчать.  
\- Моя жизнь здесь, с тобой и нашей семьей, - проговорил он, когда они с трудом прервали поцелуй. - Я счастлив, Белла. И никогда, ни минуты все эти сорок лет я ни о чем не жалел. Поверь мне, - Эдвард вновь запечатлел на губах жены поцелуй. Сначала легкий, затем все более страстный и горячий, он полностью отключил сознание Беллы, и она забыла все свои тревоги.  
\- Ты впустила меня, Белла, - вдруг прошептал он, обхватив ладонями ее лицо. - Ты впустила меня в свои мысли!  
\- Ich liebe dich (нем. - я люблю тебя), - прошептала Белла. Все эти годы они общались на английском. Но эти слова ей всегда хотелось говорить только на родном языке.  
\- Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz (нем. - и я люблю тебя, сокровище мое), - ответил Эдвард, и больше им не нужно было слов. Их губы, глаза и тела говорили о любви больше, чем все языки мира.

Только к вечеру вся семья снова собралась вместе в гостиной вокруг большого овального стола.  
\- Иногда мне жаль, что мы не можем устроить роскошное пиршество из десяти блюд, - сказал Эмметт, который в своей человеческой жизни был настоящим Гаргантюа.  
\- МакКарти, в свои шестьдесят пять ты выглядишь лет на двадцать, - ухмыльнулся Джаспер. - Неужели огромный чизбургер с картошкой-фри для тебя дороже вечной молодости с вечно прекрасной женой?  
\- Сложный вопрос, майор, - засмеялся Эмметт и тут же наткнулся на разъяренный взгляд Розалии. - Хотя нет, к черту чизбургеры! Они вредны для пищеварения!  
\- Каллены! - привлек их внимание Карлайл. Эсми поставила на стол поднос с наполненными кровью бокалами. - Сегодня мы начинаем новую жизнь на новом месте с новыми документами. Так выпьем же за то, чтобы Каллены счастливо жили в Форксе долгие годы. За новую жизнь!  
\- За новую жизнь! - откликнулись радостно все Каллены, и звон бокалов наполнил гостиную, как вдруг в дверь кто-то позвонил.  
\- Наверное, соседи хотят нас поприветствовать, - предположил Эдвард. - В маленьких городках это принято.  
\- Надеюсь, они не принесли пирог, - скривилась Розали. Ей явно не хотелось из вежливости принимать совершенно безвкусную для них человеческую пищу, которая к тому же еще и не переваривалась их организмом.  
\- Сейчас посмотрим, - сказал Карлайл и направился к двери.

За дверью стоял усатый шериф, который при виде хозяев дома приветливо улыбнулся. Белле он почему-то сразу напомнил отца.  
\- Добрый день. Вы ведь недавно переехали к нам? - произнес он, протягивая для пожатия широкую ладонь. - Добро пожаловать в Форкс.  
\- Спасибо, шериф, - пожал ему руку Карлайл. - Меня зовут Карлайл Каллен. Это моя жена Эсми и мои дети с их мужьями и женами. У нас большая семья, - представил он всех остальных. - Вы пришли просто нас поприветствовать?  
\- К сожалению, нет, - вздохнул шериф. - Дело в том, что в Форксе совершено преступление. Вообще у нас очень тихий городок...  
\- Преступление? - переспросил Карлайл.  
\- Да, утром на лесопилке обнаружили труп рабочего, - сказал шериф. - Очень странное убийство... Поэтому мы пытаемся понять, не видел ли кто-то чего-то необычного прошлой ночью.  
\- А почему вы называете это убийство странным? Я врач. Возможно, я чем-то смогу помочь, если узнаю детали... - произнес Карлайл, и Белла вдруг почему-то насторожилась. Её тревога сразу передалась Эдварду, который тут же обнял жену за плечи.  
\- В теле убитого совсем не осталось крови, как будто ее куда-то слили, и еще у него нашли укус на шее... Человеческий укус... - проговорил шериф. - Понимаю, это звучит безумно. Там еще надпись была сделана кровью, прямо над трупом...  
\- Какая надпись? - спросил Карлайл. Белла похолодела. Она уже догадалась, что скажет шериф, и с силой сжала ладонь Эдварда.  
\- Убийца, видимо, начал писать имя Рэйчел, но почему-то не дописал одну букву, - сообщил полицейский. - Может быть, вы что-то видели или слышали? Ваш дом стоит ближе всех к лесопилке...  
Каллены переглянулись. Даже телепатия не нужна была им сейчас, чтобы все они прочитали в глазах друг у друга одну и ту же мысль.  
Рэйчел.  
Rache.  
Месть.  
Виктория.


End file.
